AC to DC power converters with PFC capability are desirable in a number of applications including, for example, in laptop and desktop computers. However, conventional AC to DC power converters have high harmonic input currents and their efficiency is not as good as desired for many applications. In this regard, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of one prior art AC to DC converter with PFC front end 110. As shown, the PFC front end 110 includes a valley filling circuit 140 (inductor 142, diode 144 and transistor 146) and a current steering network 160 having two capacitors 162, 166 and three diodes 170, 176, 178 arranged in a network with four nodes. FIG. 2 is a plot of a simulated input current waveform 202 for the PFC front end 110 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the plot of FIG. 2, the input current waveform includes significant harmonics.